Reunions and confessions
by romy104
Summary: Jonno confesses how he feels about Vlad when they meet again. One shot. Warning: Some violence.


**A/N: First fanfic, yay! :) Had this idea that what if Jonno was in love with Vlad? One shot, the slayer/vampire peace treaty is gone. Warning: Some violence and disturbing themes.**

"Step away from the girl."

Vlad let go of his victim hesitantly and slowly turned to face the armed slayer. "Jonno. Long time, no see." He studied the other teenager with curiosity. "You came alone."

"I didn't realise it was you I was coming after." Jonno defended weakly. Now that Vlad was paying closer attention, he could definitely see that the slayer was shaking and if he listened closely he could hear Jonno's racing heartbeat. And under the smell of blood from Vlad's recent meal was the sharp scent of fear.

A cruel smirk filled Vlad's face. "Well, that was a mistake." Jonno may have been terrified out of his mind - he knew what Vlad was capable of - but he was still a trained slayer and he was ready with a stake in one hand and a can of garlic spray in the other.

The vampire saw the weapons and rethought. "Relax, I wouldn't hurt you, you're a friend." His face told Jonno otherwise. Vlad could see that Jonno had realised that he had the upper hand and that Jonno would have to go along with Vlad's games.

"What happened to you?" Jonno asked cautiously. "I decide to just listen to what everyone was telling me. It was getting so hard to fight it. To fight the instinct to destroy you and every other slayer on the planet." Vlad took a step closer. "Do you know what they told me? Why fight it when you can join it and begin the end of the world."

Vlad was suddenly right in front of Jonno. He sighed theatrically. "I hate small talk... and right now I really want to snap your neck," Vlad admitted with a short laugh. "I really don't understand why you aren't running away yet." Vlad didn't think he could resist any longer, he would kill Jonno now.

Jonno was insane to have come here alone. As soon as Vlad stepped closer Jonno knew that even old times weren't going to stop Vlad from spilling his blood on the pavement of the dark side street they were standing in. The can was slipping in Jonno's hand, even if he was going to die, he wasn't going down without a fight.

But as soon as Jonno looked at Vlad his heart started doing little flips in his chest and he couldn't stop staring at his eyes... oh his eyes were the most beautiful things Jonno had ever seen. He remembered how before, Vlad's eyes would light up whenever he had one of his rants on how vampires and humans could live peacefully together, but now as Jonno looked into those same eyes he could see nothing except for the reflection of the street lamp.

Dammit, he had to stop doing that, here he was, thinking about Vlad's smile and awkward jokes when, in front of him was an evil killing machine staring at him like he was a walking blood bag - which in a way he supposed he was. Vlad's next words brought him back to reality and made him cold with fear. His brain screamed at him to run, because standing inches away from him was The Grand High Vampire, the Chosen One himself.

But Jonno's legs wouldn't work, he had done this a million times with other vampires, but when he looked into this one's face he couldn't move.

Vlad slowly reached out and plucked the stake and garlic spray from the slayer's hands, he found no resistance, Jonno let go immediately. He threw the objects into the shadows while never breaking eye contact with Jonno. He decided that he wouldn't turn Jonno, because it was very likely that he would only cause trouble. Quick as lightning, Vlad pinned Jonno to the wall behind him and pushed his head to the side so his cheek was against the cold brick.

Much to Vlad's amusement Jonno started babbling about something that Vlad was pretty sure was meant to be a reason for Jonno not needing to die. Something about Vlad's eyes...

Jonno didn't want to die, so he took a big, unsteady breath and let loose everything he had been thinking and feeling since Vlad and him had become friends again. "I... Vlad your eyes are beautiful and your smile is wonderful, you should smile more. I just want it to be like before... You were so kind and considerate and you were always thinking of others and trying to please everyone. I think you are so cute when you tell a joke that's not remotely funny and then you get all awkward and start stammering." It all came out in a rush. "I loved you. I think I still do and I think I always will. And .." Jonno's voice was cut off as Vlad yanked him forward by his shoulders then smashed his head onto the brick wall and let the slayers body drop like a stone to the ground.

"I envy you." Vlad said. "Because the one thing I lost when I gained power was the ability to love."


End file.
